Halloween Treats
by YamixYuugiLover
Summary: Halloween is today and the Cenation leader has a few things in store for his Irish lover, who in turn sees the saying 'Trick or Treat' in a whole new light. Smut and slash galore! John Cena/Sheamus Cenamus lemon oneshot for all! Happy Halloween all!


**Title: **Halloween Treats

**Part: **1 out of 1

**Warnings: **PWP, Slash, smut, smut, even more smut, fluffiness at the end, some bondage and BDSM, and did I mention smut? XD Click on the back button RIGHT now if you don't like seeing two guys having sex, yes? Otherwise I am not responsible for any damage this may bring. :D

**Pairings: **John Cena/Sheamus; cameo appearance from Punk/Jericho (Punkicho) and Barrett/Orton

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **NC-17; M

**Summary: **Halloween is today and the Cenation leader has a few things in store for his Irish lover, who in turn sees the saying 'Trick or Treat' in a whole new light.

**Author: **Hellsing_Girl23/YamixYuugiLover

_Author's Note: Happy Halloween all! Now I present to you a Halloween smut fic from me! :D Of course it's Cenamus, so if you don't like the pairing Cena/Sheamus, then turn away now! Hope everyone enjoys! Dedicated to my Cena RPer, Jenny. Hope this cheers you up bby! I love ya, hun! ;3 Happy Halloween all!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

He didn't know why he agreed to such torture.

Sheamus supposed it was because he remembered the heated promise from his lover that this would be worth it in the end, but being put through this torture _all day long_? He bit back another hiss of discomfort as he adjusted himself in his seat at the table that had a beautiful spread of Halloween food and desserts on it for the umpteenth time that night. The Irish wrestler looked up and snorted when he saw Punk, who was dressed up in Jericho's wrestling gear making snide comments to his blonde boyfriend; Jericho seemed amused by the comments though, for he supposed Punk was trying to prove he was best in the world at imitating the rock star.

Next to the couple was another pairing Sheamus didn't think he would see but was happy for nonetheless: Wade with Randy. Both men were busy speaking to each other in low tones so no one else could hear them while stealing a kiss or two from each other. The Irishman snickered to himself as he remembered them having their first fight over who had the better tattoos and such. Of course they had made up afterwards, in which Sheamus didn't hear or see them for a week after that.

The pale skinned ginger shook his head of his thoughts and tried not to move from his spot, knowing one wrong move could set him off, and even though most of the people in this party was either too occupied with their dates or chatting away with old friends, he didn't want a single one of them to notice that he of all people…Had a _personal_ problem right now. And it was thanks to a certain Boston man who had left a few minutes earlier to get the treat he had gotten for Stephen earlier today. He knew he had to get back at John for making him go through all this, but he couldn't think straight ever since he made a deal with his lover earlier that day.

Stephen sighed and took a swig of the red drink before him, licking at the rim of the glass for more of the strawberry taste before making the mistake of shifting once again in his seat, biting back the moan that threatened to spill from his lips. _'Fuck. How much longer?'_ As if his thoughts were being broadcasted, a lean, muscular figure dressed as a vampire got behind the Irishman, a hand going around to tilt his head to the side to bite down on his exposed neck, a low noise of pleasure coming out of Stephen at the contact of blunt teeth nipping sharply on his jugular vein.

"Mmm…Looks like my Irish Hooligan tastes so good to _eat _right now." John practically purred out against the pale skin underneath his lip, grinning wickedly at the half heated glare his lover was giving him right now. Oh he knew what that glare was _exactly_ for, and it never failed to get him very _excited_ whenever he saw that look. The Cenation leader let his gaze slip from those pale green eyes he loved so much straight down to his lover's lap, and smirked in satisfaction at what he saw. "Seems to me a certain cowboy is highly strung up right now. Want me to fix that for you, babe?"

The Irishman growled in frustration at his Boston lover, and resisted the temptation to pin John up against the table and have his way with him now. "John, ya know damn well that ah'm uncomfortable right now. And ah really do hope ya get the time ta solve my _problem_." The last word came out as a low growl, twitching in his seat as he heard his lover chuckle darkly at him, biting down on the base of his neck harshly before pushing the chair he sat in back and sat down on his lap, straddling him as he practically pinned him down in his seat while lifting his head up to capture his lips in a heated kiss.

The Cenation leader grinned into the kiss when he heard a pleasurable moan come from Stephen's throat, rubbing the lower parts of their bodies together for a moment as he licked and nipped at his lover's bottom lip, forcing himself to pull back and hop off the now sexual frustrated Irishman who was now giving him a heated glare once again. Before Stephen could protest or make any remark to him, the Boston wrestler bent down a bit to hook an arm under his legs and threw one of his pale skinned lover's arm around his neck, grinning at the look of surprise on Stephen's face as he easily lifted the Irishman onto his shoulders and carried him away up the stairs and into the sound proof bedroom the couple had requested to have for the night.

As soon as he laid his lover out on the king size bed, Cena stood at the edge of the bed for a moment to appreciate and drink in the sight of his short tempered Irish Hooligan. It wasn't everyday he could get the ginger to dress up as a cowboy; from the leather cow vest that had a black button up shirt underneath it to the dark blue jeans that were covered with leather chaps that had the same pattern as his vest, with black cowboy boots to complete the outfit. All in all, he had to say that the man definitely looked fucking hot as a cowboy. But the best part of the get up was what was _underneath_ the clothing.

Stephen squirm a bit when he looked up at his Boston lover and bit back a moan, his hands already grabbing a fistful of sheets underneath him on either side of his body and felt his heart start to pound in his chest in anticipation at what John had in store for him right now. He kept shifting his hips back and forth to relief the painful hard-on he had right now, but knew if he tried to get himself off, John would just punish him for it. Not that he minded when the Cenation leader got angry and would usually fuck him till his either voice was hoarse from screaming or he couldn't walk for a good three days. But being punished by John was pure torture for him. Not only was his lover amazing at fucking him into oblivion, but he was also very skilled at making him beg and whimper to get off. The last time he was punished, John had made sure he didn't have an orgasm until he felt like he wanted Stephen to have one while he drove the Irishman crazy with having multiple orgasms inside of him.

All thoughts were gone from his mind as soon as Stephen noticed that his vest and shirt had now disappeared off his torso, and now had a very hungry looking Cena hovering above him, barely suppressing a shiver as he felt warm hand roaming all over his torso, rubbing his sides before moving up a bit to tweak his nipples. The Irishman let out a gasp of pleasure as his nerves were sparking with desire throughout his body, wanting more from the man on top of him now. He was already drowning in lust and need when he was drawn into a heated kiss, opening his mouth so his lover could easily dominate him, nearly smiling into the kiss when he felt the invading tongue teased his own slick muscle into a friendly tongue duel, losing himself into the kiss until his lungs were burning for air, opening his eyes in surprise as soon as he noticed that his lover had once again tricked him; for his wrists were now bound above his head to one of the many bars of the headboard, the leather he felt wrapped around his wrists indicating that John had once again used his own belt to tie him up.

"You fell for my trick, Stephen. Now it's time for me to give you the treat." The Cenation leader purred against his lips, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip before trailing kisses down his jaw and bit down on the base of his pale skinned throat, enjoying the moan coming out of Stephen's throat while he took a patch of skin into his mouth and sucked harshly at it for a few seconds, making sure the skin had a dark mark on it as a sign that he owned him and no one else could ever have his ginger lover.

John pulled back slightly to smirk at the dark mark that stood out against the pale skin and smirked at the look Sheamus was giving him right now. "Don't worry, my Irish Hooligan, I'm getting to the best part of the treat now." He let one of his hands travel down to his lover's leather covered jeans, licking at his lips as he easily thumbed the button out of its loop and unzipped his pants, tugging both boxers and jeans down to his knees, scooting down the bed to take off his lover's boots and socks so he could pull the last of his clothes off his pale body.

Stephen squirmed a bit at the hungry look his lover had on his face, nearly whining as he watched John start his way back up with one hand rubbing and kneading one leg while he trailed small kisses up the other until he got up to his thighs, a low moan of pleasure erupted from his throat as the kisses turned into bites and licks while the rubbing and kneading turned into pinches and scratches. _'So close…' _ The Irishman bit his lip in anticipation as his Boston lover got near the one place he desperately needed attention at right now.

As soon as he was satisfied with the bites and scratches he made on his Irish lover's muscled thighs, John let a dark smirk play on his face at the thick, throbbing erection just inches away from his face and teasingly fingered the shiny metal cock ring that encased the cock before him. He heard a growl of frustration come from his Irish ginger and winked up at him, spreading his legs further apart so his face was just inches above the rigid cock, loving the wild, needy look the Irishman now sported.

"Looks like someone is eager to release…But I don't think my victim has been thoroughly 'victimized' yet." And without letting Stephen getting in a word, he lowered his mouth onto the head of the erection; loving the yell of pleasure and need he got as a reaction from his lover, the sound only serving to make him want the tied up Irishman even more by the passing second. He let his tongue swirl around the tip of his cock before pulling back to give it a quick kiss and slid himself off the bed, grinning at the whine he heard from Stephen as he set to take his own costume off so he could sped up with his plan of giving Stephen his treat.

Sheamus felt lust and desire spike within him as he watched his Boston lover strip off his vampire costume with ease, biting back a groan as John turned around and strolled over to where their suitcase was and dug what looked to be a new bottle of lube. "A new bottle? Ah thought our recent one was half full, John." As he asked, Stephen had to keep from moaning out his sentence as John crawled back on top of him and popped the cap of the bottle, giving him a dark smirk as he squirted a small amount of the substance onto his fingers, eying his coated fingers with interest and amusement.

"Oh my dear Stephen, I'm going to give you something we haven't tried out yet that I've been dying to use since I saw it last night. This new lube I just bought, well let's just say it has a special effect to it." John eagerly leaned down and gave him another heated kiss, forcing his tongue into his mouth as he let his lube covered fingers slide down his pale muscled torso, letting them go lower until they reached their destination. While grinning into the kiss, the Cenation leader let his free hand run up and down his side while teasing the entance of Stephen's backside with his fingertips, easily sliding a gelled finger up into the puckered hole and parted from the kiss to watch his lover's reaction.

Stephen felt himself groan into the kiss and was content for the moment with their tongues duel each other, until he felt one of John's fingers slide in him. He let out a scream of pleasure and need as he tried to thrust his hips down onto his finger, the combination feeling of tingling and heat was already driving him crazy. "Fuck John! That felt so damn good!" He was about to ask what kind of lube it was, but had no time to gather his thoughts as his Boston lover inserted another finger, the thrusting and scissoring motions of his fingers only drew him over the edge, only to curse in Irish and English as soon as he felt the cock ring deny him of his release.

The Cenation leader now had a wicked grin on his face as he continued to prepare his lover for him, growing more aroused at the noises Stephen was making for him. The Bostonian loved seeing the pale ginger beneath him writhe around in pleasure, his throbbing cock between them going untouched and still secured with a cock ring, and it only turned him on even further when Stephen practically _begged_ to come, and he planned to let his ginger go all out tonight. His own cock was hard and wanting to get into that pale ass as soon as possible and that was what he exactly going to do now. But first he wanted to hear those dirty words to come out of that hot, amazing mouth he loved and was addicted to right now. He wanted to hear him beg to be fucked by him and no one else.

"So tell me my Great White Sex Kitten, how much do you want my cock? How much begging are you willing to do to be thoroughly fucked?" John dipped his head to nip and lick at his ear lobe, loving the tremor he felt go through the body beneath his as he slowly pulled his fingers out of him and reached for the lube again, sitting up a bit to put a bit more of the gel onto his hand and hissed in pleasure as he coated his own erection with the substance, the warm and tingling sensation making him stop for a moment to pant lightly from the feeling, moaning in pleasure at the thought of that feeling being intensified when he was deep inside of Stephen.

The Irishman was already losing his train of thought at the sight of his lover pleasuring himself, bucking up his hips as he writhed around a bit more at the loss of the fingers within him, needing to be filled right now or else he would lose his mind from not being able to come. The erotic scene above him made it hard for him to find his voice, but he managed to find it and said the exact words his lover wanted to hear from him; "Oh fuck, John! I need ya so badly right now! Fuckin' need ya inside me or else ah'll go insane! Please? Please fuck me with that hard, thick cock of yours please? Fuck, John! Now please! Need you like air itself!"

It was all that John needed to hear as he positioned his erection at Stephen's entrance and pushed inside him without a single thought, his entire cock thrusting in deep as he groaned in pleasure at the tight heat surrounding him, smirking at the scream that came out of his lover's mouth as he rocked his hips back and forth as soon as he was fully seated within him. The Cenation leader leaned forward and dragged a hand through the sweaty wild red hair on top of his lover's head, gripping it tightly as he started to thrust hard and fast inside of him, the pleasured noises that Stephen was making was music to his ears as he bit down harshly at his Adam's apple.

Stephen knew if John hadn't put that damn cock ring on him earlier that day, then he would have beaten the record of having the most orgasms in one day as he moaned and writhed beneath his Boston lover, wrapping both muscled legs around the tanned waist while John pounded him into the bed, tugging at the leather that held his hands above his head while screaming once again in pleasure at the hot wet mouth biting and licking his throat. "John please let me come with you. Jesus John! Right there!" John's name became a mantra falling past his lips as his lover found his sweet spot and was now slamming into it with each thrust, making him turn into a moaning mess, losing the ability to think anymore as he threw his head back into the pillow.

The one hand that he had locked in place in Stephen's red hair only tightened as he let his moan vibrate against his neck, biting down hard on another spot on his neck as he found the one spot inside his lover that would drive him to the edge and centered all of his thrusts into it, giving in to the pleads his Irish Hooligan spouted out and reached down with his free hand to finally release the cock ring from his erection, putting it to the side as he gripped the throbbing cock and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts. He felt his hips go faster as he neared completion, wanting for the both of them to come at the same time, so he easily found the one hot spot just underneath his lover's jaw and sucked at it, knowing it would only be a matter of seconds until his Irish lover exploded.

And John was very accurate, for as soon as Stephen felt his lover's hot mouth sucking on a known hot spot on his neck, he felt his body tense up and yelled John's name out so loud if he felt his voice becoming hoarse as he violently came, his milky seed spilling all over John's hand and both their stomachs, panting heavily as he continued to thrust his hips in time with John's wanting his lover to release as well.

John felt Stephen come a bit earlier than he did, but nonetheless continued to drive into him as hard as he could until he felt his body tense up, moaning his Irish lover's name into his neck before biting down hard enough to draw blood as he came hard inside of Stephen, feeling his lover's muscles milk him to the last drop before he finally came to a stop, panting just as hard as his lover was as he slowly pulled out of the tight heat and leaned up to release his hands, kissing the raw red wrists before getting a shirt and cleaning them up of their mess.

He threw the soiled shirt on the ground and smiled gently at Sheamus, gathering up the pale ginger into his arms and holding him tight, kissing his sweaty forehead before rubbing at his whiskered cheek with hand lovingly. "So, my Irish Hooligan. Did you like how I trick-or-treated you?" John murmured, smiling brightly when he saw the content and happiness appear on Stephen's face.

"Oi! Ya call that trick-or-treating? It might have ta be a year-long thing if it is as good as this! But ah admit that ah loved it, John. Especially tha treat part." Stephen chuckled a bit and cuddled closer into his Boston lover, wondering what else his amazing Fruity Pebble had planned for the other holidays now. But for now Halloween was officially Sheamus' favorite holiday to celebrate, especially when it involved a certain blue-eyed Cenation leader.

John pulled up the covers and kissed his ginger goodnight, as both men curled into each other and feel promptly to sleep, dreaming away of what they could do to each other the next month of when they had to celebrate a holiday.

/End/

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

AN: And that boys and girls is my gift for Halloween! Happy Halloween everyone! And to my Cena RPer, I hope you loved this bby! Got it done just in time! Reviews are lovely! ;3


End file.
